Lux Aeterna
by xMusicxHobox
Summary: non-massacre!Kaguya Hatake,adopted daughter of Kakashi, is a mystery to all of Kohana. Bestfriends with The Uchiha prodigy who has Akatsuki after him and having a Prophecy claiming she will save them all.How's a girl suppose to find love in all the chaos?


xTxSx: Hi! I am back with a new story. The inspiration hit me as I sat in my Macroeconomics class. Weird class to have a story just pop in your head lol :3 This story will be a KaguyaxItachi paring. Since the story is mainly Sailor moon and Naruto themed with only the characters of Inuyasha in it. It is going under Sailor Moon/Naruto crossover.

Oh and if yall would like to be a little helpful if anyone knows of jutsu or a site where I can find Naruto Justus that would be ooh so helpful. I want to make sure I spell them right. That way I don't get complaints about how I missed spelled it or how this person doesn't use that jutsu.

I would like to apologize to my readers about "The Moon's Howl" I was in a very complicated time in my life when I wrote it. I did plan to update every week but Circumstances kept me from doing so. I will, however, be updating "the Moon's Howl" very soon. I will possibly be posting two other stories within the next couple of days as well. It all depends on whether or not I can see myself completing them.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Well except Kaguya

Lux Aeterna

"Hime she's beautiful! Have you decided on a name yet?" asked an excited woman with garnet eyes.

"Her name is Kaguya Amelia Taisho" a masculine voice filled with love and pride answered. Both woman startled by the voice looked to the door to see who had spoke. Standing in the door way was tall man with long silver hair held in a high ponytail; he wore a deep blue bottom down shirt and a pair of black slacks with blue dress shoes. A magenta strip one each cheek stood out on his face accenting his gold eyes that looked at the woman lying in the bed with the newborn with love and pride. "Toga" the new mother smiled looking at the man, "you made it, but where is the rest of the gang?" she questioned giving Toga a stern look. Sweat dropping as a cheesy grin appeared on his handsome face. " well you see my dear sweet mate who loves me so much that she would forgive me for being the true idiot that I am" toga said overly sweet trying to not angry his mate, " I seemed to have given them the wrong date." He glanced nervously at his mate unsure of her reaction. A wave of killing intent hit him like a bombshell. "You did what," she growled glaring at Toga. The newborn in her arms started to fuss causing her to tend to it before it let the whole world know it was here. Sighing "well seems it can't be helped, you selfish Inu-Youkai. I know you did it on purpose. You just wanted your new daughter all to yourself." Giggling she looked at the garnet eyed woman "Puu could you please go call the scouts and my Stepsons. They should know about the new addition to our family has arrived." "Hai, Hime I will go and inform them" with a bow to her Hime and a nod of acknowledgment to Toga she left to go inform the others.

"Now mate would you like to explain the name you have bestowed our lovely daughter?" she inquired her curiosity getting the better of her. "Well my dear mate, in ancient Japanese mythology it is said that Kaguya was the name of the goddess of the moon. With you being the Tuski-no-Hime, Sailor moon, and now Sailor Cosmos, I see it is only right for her to have a name worthy of her position in the cosmos. Amelia is the name of the late child of one of my dear friends. Do you remember when I went on my trip to England? Well I stayed with an old acquaintance of mine whose wife was close to her due date. As such, she gave birth to a little girl whom they named Amelia grace Van Wolfe. Regrettably, the child died of a rare disease. In her memory, our daughter now carries her name. "Ending his tale he reached over and picked up his new daughter. " My sweet Kaguya-Chan your name will be a named remembered for years to come. May you be blessed with a happy life and a journey with less tragedy than that of your family," Smiling at his child he hoped that her future would be one that she would not regret. Kaguya at that time saw it fit to open her eyes sharing with the world the color of piercing ice blue. Chuckling to his self "seems you have ice like your mother, just a few shades lighter." He laid her down in the basinet to give his mate some rest.

"I'm sure she will have a bright future. I am just worried what the council will say. You my mate are the newly appointed God of Death, since you defeated the pervious god. They did not like our union and now with a child who has the chance of obtaining both our powers. They will want to take her to have her study under them so in the future they can control her. I will not let that happen," the woman said looking at her mate. Toga nodded with agreement and understanding. "We will not let them take her, my dear Serenity; she will be raised with her family." Toga replied with assurance.

Suddenly a bright light enveloped the room.

"**She who is born of both light and dark**

**Will grow to know the ninja art**

**Taken from those who love her most,**

**She will live a new home**

**There she will live until the time has come**

**To harness the power that shall become one**

**A savior to the people that taught her the way**

**A love she will find in a heart full of pain**

**On the eve of the 18****th**** year that is when**

**The time will draw near; gather your forces**

**Do not let hate take reign follow the path!**

**Thy mother has made.**

**The Guardian of time will not find thee**

**Till it is done then and only then will**

**Fate Allow ye home.**

**This is the prophecy I proclaim**

**Of the child whose fate**

**That will forever change,**

**A world once doomed to death's cruel fate."**

A voice of wisdom spoke forever sealing the fate of baby Kaguya. When the light finally died down a man with striking blonde hair spiked in random directions held baby Kaguya. He wore a long white cloak with red flames at the bottom, a green vest with many pockets and blue long pants seen underneath, blue sandal like shoes with bandages reaching from his ankle to under his blue pants. A large headband placed on his head, the metal part showing a leaf in its center.

"I suggest you put my daughter down before I show you the power of the God of Death." Toga growled as his eyes bleed red ready to attack the man who held his precious daughter.

"Please let me introduce myself, before you kill me", said the blonde man nervously, "I am Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure; I am also known as the Yellow Flash." Mianto said with a confidant tone. "There is a Prophecy surrounding the life of your daughter. The world that she is prophesized to live in is mine. I come from a dimension where Ninja are the fighting force. I am a messenger of the Shinigami of our dimension to come and collect your daughter. You see I am already dead. I died sealing the nine-tailed fox, Kyuubi, into the body of my newborn son. I do not know why your daughter is the one chosen but she is the key element that will insure that my dimension will find peace instead of a future full of death and war. Your daughter is going to be placed month after the attack of Kyuubi; she will live with one of my students named Kakashi Hatake. I am sorry to say that you will most likely not see your daughter for the next 18 years. However, from what I been told of you all, 18 years to an immortal being is not very long at all. "Minato looked at the reactions of Toga and Serenity judging how difficult they would make this for him.

"Please! She is but a newborn leave her here with us until she is two. Kaguya will then be old enough to live without me." A desperate Serenity pleaded wanting nothing more than to see the first of her baby girl. Serenity looked over to toga who was trying to control his rage at the situation.

"You misunderstand me; today I am only here to tell you what is to come in the future. I will return to pick up your daughter in two and a half years time. Not even I would dare place a newborn in the hand of 16 year old boy." Minato smiled and placed Kaguya back in her basinet. All the while Toga had yet to say a single word his rage keeping him doing so. Inside Toga's mind, he was reliving the birth of his youngest son Inuyasha. It seemed to Toga he would never be able to catch a break when it came to the early lives of his children. Fate truly was a cruel mistress. With a deep sigh, he tried to conquer the emotions swirling inside of him. He glanced at his mate who looked even more heart broken than he did, yet there was a small light of hope in her eyes. He knew that she would never lose hope I the return of their daughter. He had picked a strong mate; Toga would even go as far as to say she was stronger than he was.

"I will take my leave now. Spend the time you have left with your daughter wisely." Minato said with knowing. He then disappeared with another blinding flash of light, return only when time was up.

xTxSx: I hope you enjoyed the first Chapter. Please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
